Happy Times
by Irizjuhhhhh
Summary: Summary: AU - Patrick and Teresa have been married for over 18 years and have two daughters Charlotte (16) and Annabeth (14). Fluffy One shot.


Hello fanfiction.

This is my first fanfic ever, but I have so many idea's so I'll may post some more in the future. It's also dedicated to a few friends of mine on twitter: Sal, Kah and Sonia

Happy Times

Summary: AU - Patrick and Teresa have been married for over 18 years and have two daughters Charlotte (16) and Annabeth (14). One shot.

I loved Dove Cameron and Madison Mclaughlin on the Mentalist. and I am a huge J/L shipper.

"Charlotte, come downstairs," Teresa asked.

"What's wrong mom? What did I do now?" Charlotte asked annoyed.

"You and your sister have to get along. I know you inherited the psychic skills of your dad and Annie didn't but still you don't need to annoy her every time."

"But mom!" Charlotte pleaded. "I need someone to practice on."

"You listen to me young lady. You may be the oldest but that doesn't give you authority over Annie."

"Yes mom," Charlotte sighed. Patrick just walked in as Charlotte said that and asked what she has done now.

"Your psychic daughter hypnotized your other daughter again. She has been flying around the house believing she is a monkey. She is just as annoying as you are," Teresa said.

"At least someone has my skills in this family, Reese-"

"Shut it Patrick. And go on with Charlotte and fix your other daughter who keeps asking me if she can get bananas."

-Irizjuhhhhh-

Patrick walked in the living room to see Annie jumping around from couch to table and yelling 'I am a monkey, I am a monkey'.

"Charlotte, what did you use as trigger? And get your sister back to normal. We are having company tonight and I don't want to explain to the team why my youngest daughter is jumping around and screaming that she is a monkey," Patrick ordered.

"Yeah dad, sure. But can I fix dinner tonight? I love cooking."

"When you turn your sister back to normal you can go cooking."

So charlotte grabbed her sister, touched her twice on both shoulders and Annie came back.

The first thing Annie asked was, "What happened?"

Her father replied. "Your sister hypnotized you and you swung around the room as a monkey."

"Why sis why do you always trick me like that?" Annie asked, incredulously.

"Dad why can't I hypnotize people?"

Patrick smiled.

"It's because you look to much like your mother. Who can't hypnotize either. You have her beautiful dark hair and her temper. You are a little fierce teenager and that is what I admire the most."

"And what about me, dad?" Charlotte asked.

"You look like me. Which, I think, is a nightmare for your mom. Thinking one of me wasn't enough to handle. Now she has two to handle. You little genius," Patrick teased.

At that moment Teresa walked in and said, "Who is calling me fierce?"

"I am," Patrick answered and gave a kiss to his wife. "And now we need to get our daughter working because dinner must be ready in a hour. So, Charlotte, what are your plans for dinner?" Patrick asked.

"I am making my famous lasagna," Charlotte replied while smiling.

"Oh that one is delicious. The guys are gonna love it."

"Are they going to bring their kids around," Annie asked. "So we can play with them."

"Yes, I think Grace and Wayne are bringing Alice and Summer and Kimball are bringing Samuel and Lorelei."

"Well that is great," Annie answered. "Then we can entertain the children upstairs with the Lion King whilst you guys are talking business."

"Okay Annie, but go now and help your sister."

-Irizjuhhhhh-

After a night of laughter and delicious food Patrick and Teresa were exhausted and happy to go to bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Patrick whispered to Teresa. He scooted lower on the bed and placed a kiss on Teresa's belly. "And goodnight baby."

"Shhhhh," Teresa said quickly. "The girls will hear us."

Patrick looked up at Teresa. "But don't you think it's time to tell the girls that they will be having a little brother or sister soon?"

"The time will come. They'll both be at school tomorrow and I am going to the doctor to check if everything is okay with the baby."

"And then we will tell them in the afternoon. So you better come up with an original way to tell them."

Teresa smiled. "Okay. I will try to find the most original way."

"Surprise me," Patrick answered.

They kissed goodnight and went to bed.

-Irizjuhhhhh-

The next morning when the girls were going to school, Teresa went to the doctor to hear that she and her baby were perfectly healthy and she was already 14 weeks along.

"In about six weeks, I will be able to tell you the gender of the baby," the doctor said. Teresa nodded.

"I shall discuss it with my husband and I will call you back on that," Teresa answered. She went home after that and made home-made pizza and worked out the idea that Patrick had to make a cake with the icing 'Hooray, you are going to have a brother or sister' and serve that as dessert. One of Teresa's favorite things to do were cooking and both of her daughters seem to have inherited some of it. She loved her daughters to death and she was glad she was having another child with Patrick. She was so glad she met him on the carnival when she was little. Every year she went to that carnival and every year she saw him. When her mother died he gave her comfort and support. She was only twelve then and he was 15 but she knew she loved him. They kept meeting and after her father died, Patrick, then 19, decided to move in with Teresa and her brothers James, Andrew and Thomas. After that, Teresa got her job at CBI and she suggested Patrick as a consulting detective. Knowing that Patrick would solve a lot of cases. When she was 20 and just working a year at CBI she found out she was pregnant. A few months later Patrick asked her to marry him and they did in a little chapel with only their closest friends. A few months after their wedding Charlotte was born. Patrick decided to stay home for a while until Patrick's mother moved to Sacramento. A year later Teresa got the news she was pregnant again and they had a second daughter, Annabeth. But Patrick liked Annie more and since then, they kept calling her Annie. The girls grew up nice, Patrick and Teresa were very happy with their job and with their daughters but Teresa always said she wanted a little brother of sister for the girls but her job always came in the way. So a few months ago she asked Patrick if he still wanted another child and he agreed and that was when they finally decided to have their third child. And it went pretty fast and she was happy about that. And tonight they were finally telling their daughters that they would have a little brother or sister in the foreseeable future.

-Irizjuhhhhh-

That night the girls, Patrick and Teresa were dining and when they were finished, Patrick decided to get the cake. When the girls saw what was on the cake they were too excited.

"Oh my god, mom, are we going to have a little sibling next year?!" Annie asked, incredulously.

"I am so happy! I could help babysit and get the nursery ready," Charlotte said. "This will be so much fun!"

Teresa was glad to see that the girls were excited about the new arrival. And Patrick and Teresa shared a moment. They were both very happy that their family was getting a new addition. And happy that their daughters were already planning the nursery. Their newborn would be very welcome in their lovely home.

3 months later.

Teresa had enough of sitting at her desk. She wanted action. She knew she couldn't because her son would be in danger but still she was tired of it. Patrick and Teresa heard a few months ago that they were expecting a boy. The whole team was excited by the new addition to the Jane family. And luckily she wasn't the only one who was pregnant. Grace was also 4 months pregnant with another daughter. So she was not the only one who was going through desk duty. Teresa was completely tired of it. She went to the bullpen to ask if Grace was up to lunch and baby shopping. She had already asked Minelli and he agreed with her and Grace taking some time off, only if they had finished their work. Which they did.

-Irizjuhhhhh-

On their way to hunt for baby clothes, accessories and a dress for that night's CBI gala, they had found the perfect baby shop. It had loads of clothes for the baby but also maternity wear and accessories. They both bought a beautiful dress for the CBI gala. Teresa bought a green one that had one strap on the right side and ended by her knees and Grace had bought a dark blue one and that one was strapless and ended over her feet. They were both very happy with the result. In the shop they also bought a few baby clothes. After paying they went to a friend of Grace to get their hair and make-up fixed. Teresa had her hair curled and Grace put her hair in a long braid. They both looked gorgeous when they were picked up by their husbands later.

- Irizjuhhhhh-

The party was an inclusive buffet and Teresa was thankful for that because she was really hungry. She put as much on her plate as she could and blamed her son for eating that much. Patrick was happy to see his wife glowing. He could not be happier that he was having a son. He had two beautiful daughters already but he was also happy he wouldn't be the only man in the house soon. He was looking forward to it.

- Irizjuhhhhh-

The song "More Than Words" by Extreme started playing and he loved that song. It was the song they first danced at on their wedding. So he grabbed his wife and dragged her to the dance floor. She loved the song as well. It was their song. They danced the whole song out and then left to get home. Charlotte and Annie were home alone and they promised they wouldn't be later than 9. In the car ride home they discussed baby names for a boy. They had this discussion for a couple of weeks now and they still couldn't agree on a name. Then Teresa had a brilliant idea and asked Patrick about it.

"What if we ask the girls to come up with a name for their brother?" Teresa asked.

"They would love it," Jane replied. So when they got home they gathered the kids and they asked.

"Would you like to pick out a name for your brother?"

"Can it be two names?" Annie asked, "because I have some ideas."

"Yeah you can do whatever you like and we will see if it fits alright."

"Yes mom!" Charlotte replied.

"And now off to bed because you have to get up early for school tomorrow," Teresa said.

2 months later.

Finally Teresa left for maternity leave. So glad everything worked out fine, the girls hadn't decided on the name yet but they still had a few hours. She had to get the names by tonight, she decided this morning because her due date was getting very close now. So when she and Patrick got home from her last day at work, the girls were waiting impatiently to tell them which name they decided on.

"Okay mom, dad, sit down and we will tell you the names. We gave him a double name," Charlotte said. "And his name will be: David Simon."

"Wow, that is a lovely name," Teresa said. "It sounds so perfect with the rest of the family."

"So you like it?" Annie asked.

"Yes we love it, Sweetheart," Patrick replied.

"Okay, that is settled then. Now let's continue to the surprise dinner we made because mom is done working," Charlotte said. "We made a fresh Caesar salad because it's hot outside and we wanted to give you something refreshing."

"Wow, that seems delicious," Teresa replied.

So they ate and had a fun evening.

- Irizjuhhhhh-

The next morning at 4 Teresa woke up not feeling so well. And when she tried to get up her water broke. She woke up Patrick and ordered him to get her a bag. Patrick kind of freaked out when he heard she was already in labor. She was not due for another 2 weeks. So he grabbed her stuff and they woke up their daughters to tell them they were going to the hospital and that Patrick would call his mother to take care of them. When they arrived in the hospital her first contractions started and everything went pretty fast. Within 5 hours they had their son. And as requested by their daughters they named him David Simon Jane. And Wayne would be godfather.

- Irizjuhhhhh-

An hour after the birth Charlotte and Annie came to visit and they were so happy to see their little brother. It was a perfect boy they decided and Patrick and Teresa could not be happier to see their family all together.


End file.
